


Happy Muse Moments

by SpiffytheSpook



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Multi-Fandom
Genre: happymusechallenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffytheSpook/pseuds/SpiffytheSpook
Summary: So I realized today that I never write anything like genuinely happy for my muses. I'm going to do that. See notes for a challenge post if you want to write happy muse moments too and participate.





	1. Truce (Muse: OC Tabitha Glass)

**Author's Note:**

> See, happy muse challenge post of tumblr.  
https://spiffythespook.tumblr.com/post/187659399174/writing-challenge

The air was clear in these northern areas. It was _nothing_ like New York. For the first few days, Tabitha was unsettled. She was so _used_ to the ambient, rushing, blaring noises, used to the street lights, traffic and people. Even when she mostly went out overnight, a portion of the population lurked with her. There were always people to be found in the seedy areas, the subway, and Central Park. Here, there was _nothing._

City ambiance was replaced with the calm whispers of wind, the chirping of crickets and the cry of owls or wolves. There was no light save for those emanating from her own house, which she turned off when she ventured out, and the stars and moon above. The sky stretched its expanse as far as the eye could see, which was eerie for the woman who spent her entire life hemmed in by buildings. 

Tabitha felt like she could properly go insane here. At the same time, the peace was overwhelming. Maybe she wouldn’t go insane. Maybe she could heal instead. 

She walked out in one direction for an hour one night. It was dangerous if she got lost since there were no landmarks in sight, but Tabitha didn’t get lost. Her instincts were too strong to overwhelm the flaws of her human thought. 

There came a point during her walk where she felt _far enough_ away from _everything._ She sat down then, on the sun-roughened mix of grasses and other plants native to the prairie, and she stared up at the clear night sky. 

Maybe it was her instinct, but she felt…she felt something she _never_ felt, even in the places of NYC that felt _close_ to what she felt then. She felt like she belonged in that moment, in that place, and that she was _safe._ Nothing could touch her if she was _there._ Tabitha had no words or knowledge to describe the overwhelming peace and flood of other emotions, but she would have called it _home_ if she’d known. 

Home. Here, in a place she’d never lived before, thousands of miles removed from the city she’d dwelt in for as long as she could remember. 

**_I want this._ **

She shuddered and closed her eyes to see the Void. The shadowy Form was sitting in Its corner without aggression, watching her. Oddly, she still felt safe. Tabitha opened her eyes and looked around. No one was there to listen. She spoke out loud back to It, though she was still convinced It was just her own insanity.

“What?”

** _I want you to be this clear. I want you to hear me. We never get to talk. You’re too busy listening to everything else._ **

Tabitha felt behind herself and found nothing unusual. She lay back on the grasses and stared up at the stars. “I never understand what you want. You take over and massacre. You demand that I be careful. You hurt me. You talk like you hate me. You talk like you want to take keep me safe.” 

** _I want us to be whole. I keep us alive. You try to kill us. I keep us fed. You starve us. I want you to accept me into the rest of yourself. You’re weak. I’m strong. _ **

“I’m not weak,” she argued, frowning. 

_**You **are **weak. You’re afraid. You want to die. You hate living. You won’t feed to keep us strong. You’re afraid of others, you’re afraid of me. You **should** be afraid of me. You needn’t be afraid of others.**_

“You don’t make sense. I can’t feed, you know that. Not with the abandon you want. I don’t want to. I have to hurt people _all the time _to stay alive. I’d be better off dead.”

** _I won’t let us die. I want to live. So one of these days, you’ll either have to yield, or I’ll have to put _ ** _you_ ** _in this hole you’ve fashioned for me._**

Tabitha swallowed and closed her eyes to look again. Still, the Void sat in place. “Well. Are we going to fight?”

** _What would be the purpose? We’re alone here. You’re clear. You feel better. So no, little one. Let’s call a truce while you’re finishing this job, and we’ll watch the stars awhile. _ **

For once, nothing inspired Tabitha to argue. She took a few deep breaths of cool, clean air. Her chest felt lighter here than it had anywhere before. 

“Why should I be afraid?”

_**Because I’m stronger than you, and you’ll not like what I will do in your life. I will change **everything**. You won’t recognize you when I’ve completed us. **_

“I don’t understand,” she murmured, tears pricking her eyes. She didn’t know why. “And I can’t remember. I can’t remember why Andrew is important.” 

_**I know.**_ It crooned affectionately at her, and Tabitha didn’t _understand._ It never spoke like that. It never _felt_ like that. **_“I’m protecting us. You can’t take the memories. You’re too weak. You’ll break. We won’t hurt Andrew, I promise, but you can’t handle what surrounds him in the memories. Trust me._**

Tabitha laughed - her empty, humorless laugh - and shook her head. Two tears tracked down the sides of her head. She closed her eyes. It never had a face. The Void was staring back at her, radiating a sort of sympathy and understanding Tabitha would shun from any other human being. But she was crazy. What did it matter if her insanity sympathized and understood her? “I don’t trust people. You know that. I don’t _trust_ people. They _hurt.”_

** _I know. Trust me. _ **

They lapsed into silence. Tabitha cried without a noise, until tears no longer came to her eyes. She sighed, then, relieved. She spent the entire night _breathing_ and _looking._ And come early dawn, she walked back to her house to sleep.


	2. Equal (Muse: Raze Darkholme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raze's happiest.  
Raze Darkholme/Billy Kaplan. I know. Nobody ships that.

There were plenty of times in life where Raze was pretty happy. He was happy when he met Old Hank, and happier when he’d helped the man get a full night’s rest for the first time in decades. He was happy when he met Laura, despite the godawful circumstances - she was as awesome as he thought she’d be. He was happy when he met Daken. He wasn’t so happy about that anymore, but he’d lit up right from the inside then. 

There was Madripoor. Madripoor was his best work at one point. So it had stressed him out sometimes - what of it? Shit was hard, but he handled it. Raze was...satisfied. Not exactly happy. But satisfied. If none of his other plans worked, at least Madripoor had improved. 

_Then there was Billy Kaplan._ Billy, who was lying halfway over Raze’s chest at the moment, sleeping deeply. He was _perfect_. 

They were both obsessed, first and foremost, with the Cause. Mutantkind over _everything_. (Billy was _more_ obsessed, but Raze never pointed that out.) Their respect for Magneto was equal. Their goals were the same: Enslavement, or annihilation. Billy had really _helped_ Raze solidify exactly what his intentions were, what his goals were in life. 

It wasn’t acceptable to just dick around, sit passively on his island, and take out the people he knew (since he was from the future) planned to hurt their kind. Sure, it was fairly active. But it wasn’t _everything _he had to give. Billy gave his _everything_ to the Cause, and expected no less from an equal.

Raze wanted to be his equal. He threw himself whole-heartedly to the Cause...and he gave himself whole-heartedly to Billy.

So here they were, sun shining through softly curtained windows and setting black-brown hair aglow. 

He’d made Raze _better_ in ways the shifter couldn’t _begin_ to express. He’d become stronger. He wasn’t afraid of letting the other down. Billy demanded that Raze maintain a level of control over his impulses, since he was _jealous._ Raze had learned that he _could_ control himself. He could do it out of love - and no one needed to know that except the two of them. Billy had made him _happier._

Raze leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. Kaplan smiled in his sleep and stretched, soon settling back into dreams. Raze smiled back. 


End file.
